


Extremities

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Captivity, Community: 52_challenge, Light Bondage, M/M, Snow and Ice, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney are captured. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extremities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Stargate 52 prompt "Rope," and my Advent Calendar prompt "Kiss."

"Well, at least we're out of the snow," John said cheerfully.

Rodney snorted. "You call this an improvement?!"

"Well I'm not about to lose a finger or toe any time soon, so yeah!" John looked around at the dungeon they were being kept in. "Well, from frostbite, that is."

With a low moan, Rodney slumped against the wall. John eyed him; a Rodney that was half-defeated was not the kind of Rodney that came up with brilliant plans of escape. Time for a little prod.

"Plus, frostbite would have worked on both of us simultaneously. In here, there's a chance that they'll go for your extremities before mine!"

Rodney's head shot up and he glared at John. _Mission accomplished._ "Excuse me?" Rodney sputtered. "I think we all know who's extremities are more important, Mr. Point and Shoot!"

John just grinned, egging Rodney on.

"And that's if I even make it that far! These ropes are cutting off all the circulation to my hands! I'll have horrible rope burns when we get out of here! If we get out of here!"

Raising one eyebrow, John smirked. "Need me to crawl over there and kiss it better?" he teased.

Rodney's jaw dropped, his gaze flicking between John's eyes and his mouth. John licked his lips, for extra effect, knowing that it would further unravel his lover.

Rodney gulped. One of his extremities was suddenly very interested in being freed. "Alright, that's it! We have to find a way out of here!" he declared.


End file.
